


Jet Lag

by leporidae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions, rarepairsonice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: They could be apart for one hour or one year, but there's always comfort when they reunite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for the rarepairsonice event! Today's theme was "reencounter." This one also takes place in the Almavivo-verse (is that becoming its own verse now? I guess it sort of is), and ties in loosely to the first two chapters of that fic. Without it there's not that much context, but there's not much plot anyway so it's probably fine.
> 
> I'm grateful to have participated in this event, and I hope everyone enjoys all the content to come out of it!

“It was really nice of Yuuri to invite us out here, don’t you think?”

Leo nods. “Hasetsu’s really pretty. It kind of makes sense that Yuuri would come from a place like this, when you think about the way he skates… I definitely could be inspired to start choreographing a program here.”

“Phichit said Yuuri’s best friends with the people who run the ice rink,” Guang Hong says, “so we should be able to skate if we want to.”

“That sounds fun,” Leo says with a chuckle. “It’s really lucky Phichit seems to know everyone. He’s got all the connections. It's almost scary, honestly.”

After the Grand Prix, which the two of them had attempted to livestream together despite occasional internet problems, Leo and Guang Hong had both been invited to Hasetsu along with the other skaters Yuuri had competed with for a celebratory few weeks of relaxation and intercultural bonding. Of course, there had been no question about whether or not they would accept the invitation (that was inevitable) but rather _when_ they would travel there. Despite the great distance between their homelands, the two boys were extremely close friends and wanted to coordinate their flights so that they could meet each other in the airport if possible and navigate the train system to Hasetsu together.

Their reunion at the airport had not been particularly tearful or emotional; Leo and Guang Hong talked through technology almost every day despite the fairly significant time difference, so they didn’t poignantly miss each other. Still, it was nice to be able to inhabit the same space as one another once again, and the two had shared a fond embrace before moving onto the more practical matter of examining the map of the train lines (Leo couldn’t read the labels at all, and Guang Hong was forced to make some educated guesses when it came to kanji).

“Do you remember when Phichit said he was getting in?” Guang Hong said between shallow breaths, hauling his weighty rolling bag out of the station. Leo wishes he could lend a hand to the smaller boy, but his hands are tied with his own belongings – and he’s not a particularly strapping fellow, either, so heavy lifting is far from his forte.

A cold wind whips at their faces as they step outside, and they both make slightly disgruntled shivering noises in unison. “I think he got here yesterday – here, lemme check my texts.” They pause for a moment for Leo to fish his phone out of his side jacket pocket and scroll through his most recent correspondence with Phichit. “Yeah, he got in last night. He said he went out to dinner with Yuuri and Victor and that Seung-gil Lee guy from Korea. I’ll bet you anything there’s a picture or something on his Instagram that he posted while we were on the plane.” Leo switches apps to prove his prediction correct; there’s a photo of Phichit and Seung-gil outside a restaurant somewhere, the latter with an almost comically disgruntled expression, Phichit grinning as broadly as ever.

“Lemme see,” Guang Hong chirps, and Leo turns his screen to face him. “Phichit looks like he’s having a lot of fun. Do those two know each other?”

“I don’t think so,” Leo says with a shrug. Even so, he’s not surprised that they’re hanging out. Phichit’s enthusiasm is a magnet and even the grouchiest of humans can’t help but get pulled in. “Oh, I should text him that we made it here all right.”

It’s about seven in the morning, and both boys are yawning for the duration of the entire short walk to the hotel, their breath puffing out in cold clouds in front of them. Neither of them are particularly chipper at this hour of the morning, but the silence isn’t uncomfortable. Even without conversation, it feels like the most natural thing in the world for Leo to be with his friend, navigating a foreign country together and discussing their mutual best friend’s social media antics as naturally as they would if they were both still at home instant messaging from their respective beds.

The two check into the hotel and drop their suitcases in their intentionally neighboring rooms, and then Guang Hong joins Leo, crawling up beside him on his bed and pulling out his own phone to like Phichit’s Instagram photo as Leo checks his own messages. “Phichit texted me that Yuuri told him there’s some sort of… _ninja castle_ around here that’s popular with tourists, apparently. He said if we’re not too tired and jet lagged later, we should join him exploring it.”

“Can I take a nap first?” Guang Hong whines, leaning back and flopping up against Leo’s pillow.

The idea sounds admittedly tantalizing to Leo as well. “Well, he said he was going in the afternoon, so we probably have a few hours to relax in the meantime. You _do_ still wanna go, right? Wouldn’t wanna miss a promising photo op,” he teases.

Despite Guang Hong’s declaration that he would stay off social media in order to practice skating with more focus, it had proven to be an impossible habit to break, especially with Phichit’s ubiquitous Instagram presence pressuring him to keep up. “…Yeah, I still wanna go,” he says after an anguished pause, voice bleary from lack of sleep.

Leo laughs, reaching out to ruffle the brown locks of his freckled friend. “Get some rest, travel is hard.” Guang Hong presses his face more forcefully into the pillow, and Leo finds himself struck with a similar exhaustion just watching him. With a quiet sigh, he lowers himself next to Guang Hong, the warmth of his friend’s body making him instantly drowsier. “I guess I’ll set an alarm,” Leo says, and with some effort manages to pull out his phone before he’s entirely unconscious. Upon viewing the screen he notices another alert from Phichit. “Phichit wants to know if you’re okay with him inviting Seung-gil along as well.”

“He has a mean face,” Guang Hong mumbles sleepily; it’s clear he’s barely clinging to consciousness himself at this point.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Leo assures him. “It’s not like he’s expecting us to talk to him or anything. We’ve got enough catching up to do.”

Guang Hong’s soft, even breathing beside him is an indication that this conversation has already grown one sided, and Leo sets his phone off to the side, though not before checking once more to make sure his alarm is set for the right time.

It doesn’t feel strange for the two of them to fall asleep next to one another. Though it may not be considered the most universally manly pastime to cuddle with your best male friend – and cuddle they do when Guang Hong shuffles closer to Leo in his sleep and Leo reflexively drapes an arm around him like he's hugging a teddy bear – both of them are softer-hearted than most men in the world of sports. Perhaps that’s why they had gravitated towards one another: they're both decidedly mild when compared with the skaters that have larger-than-life personalities like Jean-Jacques Leroy and Victor Nikiforov, just to name two of many. But they take comfort in each other’s kindness – and what can be more desirable in any sort of relationship than simple comfort?

When Leo’s alarm sounds several hours later, the two boys groan in unison, not wanting to brush away the pleasant, blissful haze of a deep sleep.

“C’mon,” Leo slurs, smiling as he shakes his friend gently. “Wouldn’t wanna keep Phichit waiting.”


End file.
